Another Story
by animefan4ya
Summary: After the ending not the secret one of kingdom hearts 2 read it to find out wht its about
1. Chapter 1

after the ending of kh2 

Not even an hour has passed since they recived the letter from mikey.  
The letter went something like this:

Dear Sora and Others,  
I have some awful news to tell you. Apparently the doors to Kingdom Hearts have been opened. I dont know how since I have personaly seen to it that every door be shut. This means that who ever is opening these doors must have a KEYBLADE. I need you to come to the castel at once i will give you your orders when you get hear. I am asking for your help. For the sake of all the worlds.  
Your friend,  
King Mickey

After finishing the letter they prepared the gummie ship and packed all there clothes.

"Sora are you ready?" asked Kairi throwing the last bag into the back of the gummie ship

"Oh, yea." said Sora smiling at Kairi

"You want me to go get Riku ?" asked Kairi

"Sure." said Sora

Kairi went running inside yelling Riku's name

" Who ever is opening these doors must have a keybladeSora said to himself the thought scared him half to death wondering if he would half to face this other keyblade wheeler.

"I'm worrying to much." he said to himself

" Sora lets go." said Riku tapping Sora on the shoulder to get his attention

They ran to the gummie ship

"Where is Kairi?" asked Sora

" I dont know she probably doesnt wanna say bye." said Riku

" Maybe your right" said Sora turning on the gummie ship

" Push that button for me." said Sora looking at the red button in the middle of the other buttons

Riku placed his finger on the button

" 5,4,3,2,1, and take off." said Riku pressing the button

A burst of flames came out the two jet engines on each side and the plane took off

As soon as they made it out the atmosphere a thought came to Sora's mind

" What happened to the other 11 members of the Organization 13's heartless?" Sora asked himself

As soon as the thought drifted away form his mind a voice came from the back

"Hey is there anything to eat im hungry"

A look of shock swept over they're face as they both turned there heads to see who was there

u probably already know but tell me what yall think

sorry its so spaced out the thing was goin crazy


	2. Chapter 2

"When did you get in here?" asked Sora

"I got through the back when Riku went to go get you." said Kairi

"That explains why you weren't there to say good bye." said Riku

"I didnt want to lose you guys again so i decided to tag along." said Kairi

"I wonder what the kings going to say about this." said Sora

"Dont worry im sure he wont care." said Kairi

an hour later when they reach the castel and are speaking to the king.

"You What." Yelled the king when Sora told him."How could you do such a thing. This mission will be very dangerous and will be even more harder now that she has come along"

"I promise to keep her close." said Sora

"No need. She will be stayin here in the castel." Said Mickey

"Then why were you yelling at me?" asked Sora confused

" I ... dont really know." Said Mickey laughing

" We shall be leaving tommorow morning. I suggest you get a good nights sleep. Goofy will show you to your rooms." said the King as Kairi and Riku came into the thrown room.

"Goffy, bring them to their rooms." said the king

"Yes your majesty?" said Goffy

They all bowed to Mickey and left to their rooms

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why can't I go?" asked Kairi with a frown on her face

Goffy is trying to find the key for the room in a big key ring full of keys

"The king said you must stay here."said Sora

"It's not fair." said Kairi

"Life never is." said Riku as Goffy opened the door

All three stepped in to the enormous room

"Wooow" said Kairi

"So you still wanna go with us?" asked Riku

"Nope." said Kairi with a big smile on her face

All three start laughing

"Hey whats so funny?" asked Goffy

All three ignored him

"Alright then ill see myself out." said Goofy

Goofy stomped out the room thinking they were laughing at him

They all got settled in and said their good nights.

Kairi stayed awake longer then Sora and Riku. She had to unpack her stuff. She knew she would be there for a while. After she finished she fell asleep

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Sora woke before Kairi because she fell asleep an hour or so after them

They knew if she had the chance she would sneak on the ship just like last time

So they went to sleep instead of stayin up with her last night

Sora and Riku got dressed and headed for the Thrown Room

"Ah, Good morning friends" said Mickey sitting in the thrown

"Are you ready to go?"asked Mickey

"Yes your majesty." said Riku and Sora at the same time

"Fine then we shall leave in 30 minutes." said Mickey

Riku and Sora bowed. They then left the thrown room and raced to the Gummie Ship Room.

They took the bag from their gummie ship and put it in the kings

"Everything ready to go?" asked the king

"Yep." said riku

"Then climb aboard." said Mickey

"Prepare the gummie ship for departure." said Sora "Ill be back in five minutes"

Sora ran back to their room said bye to Kairi then ran back and got in the ship

"So where are we going?" asked Riku

The king replied in a happy voice "Camelot"and the ship took off

i hope yall like it so far i would really like to know what yall think


End file.
